1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a laminated semiconductor device including another electronic component on a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a semiconductor module having the configuration described below. Specifically, the semiconductor module includes a first semiconductor chip having a photoelectric conversion region; and a second semiconductor chip which is formed on the first semiconductor chip in a region where the photoelectric conversion region is not formed, the second semiconductor chip being electrically connected to the first semiconductor chip. The semiconductor module also includes a package which mounts the first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip, and at least a region of the package facing the photoelectric conversion region is made of a translucent material. The semiconductor module also includes a thermal conductive member thermally connecting the second semiconductor chip and the package to each other. Since the semiconductor module includes the thermal conductive member thermally connecting the second semiconductor chip and the package to each other, heat generated from the second semiconductor chip can be released to the package via the thermal conductive member. This configuration can prevent heat generated from the second semiconductor chip from moving toward the photoelectric conversion region.